Pokemon: Lost Memories
by SonicSpider44
Summary: After running through the woods and finding safety in a Pokemon Center late at night, this young trainer comes to terms with a few things. He doesn't know who he is. All he knows is that he has to protect his Pokemon, but then what? Well by competing in the Pokemon League. Follow the journey of a mysterious boy as he travels the region to find out who he is in the Hoenn Region!


**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my new, up-and-coming story ****Pokemon: Lost Memories****. It's going to be based around my own original characters and will consist of Pokemon from every generation. So get ready for ****Pokemon: Lost Memories****!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm only doing this once) I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I wish I did though. All I own are my O.C.'s. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

* * *

It's dark, it's raining, my surroundings are terrifying, and I don't know where I'm running to. All I know is that I have to keep running. Charmander is dying.

Now I don't remember anything. Like, seriously. I don't know who I am, where I came from, where I even am. All I know is that I have to save this Pokemon before it's too late.

The last thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the night. I was in the forest walking around with a pounding until I saw this Charmander lying on the ground breathing heavily with tons of cuts and bruises. I don't even know how I knew it was a Charmander. But the name just came to me. Next to Charmander was another creature. Monkey like with a small flame as a tail, Chimchar.

The only thing I know at this point, I am in a world full of amazing creatures. Big, small, short, and tall. These creatures are called Pokemon, they have amazing powers that could either help or harm you. Why do I know this? Because that's the last thing I can remember before suddenly waking up in this forest.

Now about Charmander and Chimchar, I have this strange feeling of protectiveness for these two. I feel like they belong to me. Not as tools and not even as friends. I have this strange feeling that these two Pokemon, are family.

Charmander was panting in my arms while Chimchar was on my head feeling worried for his friend. I didn't know where I was going. When I first found them, Chimchar growled at me. I told him I just wanted to help him. I was gonna tell him my name, but I can't remember it at all. After Chimchar saw I meant no harm, he accepted my selflessness and allowed me to help. I scooped Charmander into my arms and started running.

Then the rain came. This thunderstorm came out of no where. Add in the complete and utter darkness, the rain made my sense of direction even worse. I didn't know where to go. I just kept running. I shouted out for help but the rain muffled my screams. I didn't know what I was going to do. Until the lightning struck.

After a boom of thunder and lightning, that brief flash of light illuminated a tall building with a red roof. I was getting close.

"We're almost there," I muttered.

"Chimchar!" the monkey on my head screamed.

The lightning really startled the poor Pokemon. Charmander on the other hand remained silent. He had other things to worry about; not dying. Is it just me or is the flame on this lizard's tail getting smaller by the minute? Oh no… I have a bad feeling about this.

With no watch, I have no sense of time. What could be a minute feels like an hour. Finally, I made it to the red roofed building and ran inside as the automatic doors slid open.

The inside was bright and cold. I looked around and found a desk and behind it was a tall, busty woman with short, curly, pink hair.

"Help!" I screamed from across the room.

The pink haired woman jumped and turned around to show young and beautiful face. She looked at me with worry and ran around her desk to come up to me.

"What happened to this Charmander?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I woke up in the woods and found him like this."

"Woke up in the woods?" she was about to ask more questions until Charmander started to groan in pain. The woman nodded and winked at me. "We'll get your Charmander back to full strength. I promise."

She took Charmander into her hands, much to Chimchar's dismay, and ran the lizard behind closed doors with another Pokemon following behind her.

It was a very round Pokemon. Very pink and it looked like it had an egg in a pouch on it's stomach. Strange thing is, I knew the name of that Pokemon.

"Chaney," I muttered. Chimchar looked down at me but looked back up as Chansey and the woman took Charmander away.

A few minutes go by as the woman comes back. I'm sitting in the chair closest to her desk as she walks up to me.

She sat in the chair next to me and handed me a large towel. "Here," she said. "Dry yourself off more so you don't catch a cold."

I took the towel from her hands and started drying Chimchar first, then I placed the towel around my neck. "So how's he doing?" I asked.

"It looks like you got here just in time. Charmander's flame looked like it was on the verge of going out."

I knew that was bad…

"But, you were lucky," she continued. "Charmander would've died without you. It seems like he suffered serious injuries. He sure is lucky to have a trainer like you."

I smiled at the compliment but she then bumped me on the head. "But you should have never let him battled that much!" she yelled. "If he would've gone on any longer…"

I didn't want to think about it. I've known Charmander for about an hour but it feels like it's been years. "The thing is… uh…" I was gonna say her name but she never gave it.

"Joy," she caught on, "Nurse Joy."

"Nurse Joy," I continued. "I don't remember what happened. I told you. I woke up in the woods and as I was walking around, I found Charmander lying unconscious next to Chimchar. I don't know how he got that way. I don't even know my name."

I told her the entire truth. I don't know who I am. Or how I even got here. I yawned loudly next to her and Chimchar did the same.

"You must be exhausted," Nurse Joy said. "Well Mr. No-Name, I'll set up a room for you in a second. There'll be a washer and dryer in there. Do you remember how to wash your clothes?" I nodded slightly. "Just give me some time. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

I woke up from my deep sleep in the dead of night. There was a clock on the nightstand next to the bed that illuminated the room slightly red. It read 3:02. It was the middle of the night. I turned on the light to see what I had.

When I woke up in the forest, all I had on me were my clothes and a backpack. My clothes consisted of a pair of black sneakers, dark blue jeans, red t-shirt, and a black track jacket with a red a white stripe running across my upper back. My clothes seemed destroyed with holes in the shoes, burns, rips, and just completely mangled. When I went into the shower, I was also beat up with bruises, cuts, blisters, and burns.

I picked up the black, 2-strapped backpack I had with me. I opened up all the pockets and dumped everything out. At this point, Chimchar woke up from the foot of the bed and hopped over to me. Looking through the contents of my backpack, I found the essentials. Toothbrush, toothpaste, extra socks, extra boxers (which I put on earlier before bed), a white tank top, a pair of blue, light fitting shorts, a bottle of body wash, and a very compact sleeping bag. Among other things, I found a wallet, with no I.D. in it. Go figure. It had quite a bit of money in it. Maybe I could get some new clothes somewhere.

After putting everything back in the bag, I found a couple of other things. One was a small, red, rectangular device with a screen covering most of the device. It also had a white button on the bottom, a few more on the sides, and what looked like to be a camera. The other stuff that I found where 6 small, red and white balls the size of large marbles..

I tried turning on the rectangular device but nothing happened. I then gave up on it and picked up one of the small spheres. I pressed the black button that was in the center and the ball expanded to the size of my hand. Pressing the button again, it returned to the size of a large marble.

Everything was put back into the bag, except for the rectangular device, but I still have no clue what everything is here for. Was I camping? Traveling? Thinking about it gives me a headache.

After putting on the blue shorts and white tank top, I put the red device in my pocket, Chimchar jumped on my shoulder and we headed out of the room. Walking back down the elevator, I wanted to ask Nurse Joy about Charmander. When I finally got to the lobby, Nurse Joy was no where to be seen. Although, behind the desk was a young girl with mid-length dirty blonde hair. She was wearing the same nurse outfit that Nurse Joy was wearing but something about her wearing it put a blush on my face.

Chimchar squeaked a yawn and the girl turned around. She had a beautiful face with soft blue eyes. "Oh," she said. "Kinda late isn't it?" I snapped out of my trance and walked up to her and the desk.

"Couldn't sleep," I lied. I was actually sleeping quite nicely, but I had this weird dream… "I came down to check on how my Charmander was doing."

"You're the guy that has amnesia right?" she asked.

"Uh… I guess."

"It means memory loss. My name's Sophia. Sophia Pines."

"I'd introduce myself if I could." I looked into this girls eyes once again. They were so soft and inviting. But strangely enough, they were familiar. "Have we met before?" I asked.

She giggled. "Cheesy pick up line. So you can't remember your name, but you can remember every girl you've seen?"

"N-No," I stammered. "It's just.. you… uh…"

She then started laughing, "I'm just pulling your leg. I'm good with faces but I don't think we've ever met."

It's weird. I feel like her and I have been somewhere before. I saw it in my dream. Her and I were walking down a path and… ugh. I don't remember anything else.

"So your Charmander right?" she asked. I was so focused on figuring her out I guess I zoned out for a second.

"Uh, yeah. Could you take me to him?"

"Sure, follow me."

Sophia and I walked out of the lobby and into the same doors Nurse Joy took Charmander. When we were in, I saw just one long hallway with windows spanning across the whole walkway. Sophia took out a piece of paper and started mumbling to herself while walking down the hall.

I followed, and when we finally stopped, I looked into the window and saw Charmander in a small bed resting. A great sigh of relief washed over me.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Just relieved. It's just… never mind."

Sophia hummed for a second as I followed her back to the lobby.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded. I was about to protest but the look in her eyes warned me otherwise.

With Chimchar still on my shoulder, we sat at one of the tables and told her everything I told Nurse Joy. Waking up not knowing my name but had the urge to save Charmander and Chimchar. I also decided why I thought she looked familiar.

"You see," I started, "you were in my dreams."

"That's sweet," she giggled.

"No seriously," I said. "In like a real dream. It skipped around but I remember walking down a dirt road with you, then I remembered Charmander being in a bed exactly like that but everything around him was on fire. I had to check on him."

"I understand," Sophia said. "Nightmares do become real sometimes."

I nodded. Everything seemed so strange to me. I mean, I've made it this far, what am I suppose to do next? Then I felt the weight of the red gadget in my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to the blonde. "Do you know what this is?" I asked.

She looked at it and laughed. "You had a Pokedex all along?

"A what? What is it?"

"This, my friend, will tell us who you really are. Name and everything."

"Chimchar!" the fire monkey squeaked.

"My name…" I was at a lost for words. "Hurry and turn it on!" I couldn't hold my excitement in.

After playing around with it. She sighed in frustration. "Busted." is all she said. "Don't worry. Nurse Joy has a knack for fixing Pokedexes. Especially this version."

"So I should know my name by morning?" Sophia nodded at me.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

She began to stand and walked over to the front counter pulling out some papers. "I mean, you'll know your name in a few hours, Charmander will be free to leave sometime afterwards, then what are you going to do?" She's right. I have no plan, no actions, nothing. "If I could make a suggestion."

She handed me a piece of paper; a flyer. On the top, it read: **WIN TO BE NUMBER ONE! WIN ALL EIGHT THEN WIN THEM ALL!** At the bottom of the flyer were 8 people with different looks, sexes, colors, and ages and next to their pictures were some weird symbols.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a flyer for this years Pokemon League Tournament. Use your Pokemon to battle the 8 Gym Leaders of the region. Beat them, you get a spot in the League. Win first place in the tournament, you have a chance to battle against the 5 greatest trainers of this region. The Elite 4 and the Champion."

"You want me to compete?"

"The Pokemon League is the greatest event in the world. Each region has their own. And once every few years, the champion of each region compete against each other in the World Tournament to win the title of Pokemon Master."

I looked down at the flyer. Pokemon Master. That title rings a bell. "Are you competing?" I asked.

"Me?" she laughed. "No. Pokemon battling is not my style. Neither are contests."

"There are Pokemon Contests"

"Oh No-Name, you have a lot to learn. Anyway, I'd rather just explore. No battling, no competition. Just me and my Pokemon."

"Why haven't you yet then?" Sophia's cheerfulness just shifted to sadness.

"No real reason to go. I mean, I have Pokemon and the motivation. But, I feel like there's something missing and if I go on this journey without it, I'd be lost."

I felt sorry for her. It makes it seem like she's trapped here.

"If anything," she started, "If you want to take on the league I suggest you head on over to Lilycove City."

"Lilycove City?"

"Over there you can catch the first flight to Rustboro Town. Lilycove has a gym leader but right now, I don't think you should go to him. Kane is very strong and at your level, with your Pokemon, Rustboro seems like a nice start for you. I can show you the way to Lilycove if you want to. It's just east of here, past the Safari Zone."

"Sounds good to me," I yawned.

"Get some rest, I'll hand this to Nurse Joy when she gets here."

"Thanks, Sophia," I said. "You've really helped me. C'mon Chimchar." Chimchar got up from our seats and started to head back to our room. But before that, there was a certain question that was bothering me.

"Hey Sophia," I called. I caught one last glimpse of her gorgeous blue eyes and my heart jumped. "What region are we in?"

Sophia laughed. I bet she saw me staring at her. "Welcome to the Hoenn Region No-Name."

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. Throughout writing this story, I was trying to come up with a new region and gym leaders and everything. That's when I thought to myself, instead of a brand new region, how about I just use one with new leaders. Especially in Lilycove. I feel like it was such a wasted city in the games and anime that I just wanted to use it. I don't know what gym I'll get rid of for it though. Well, tell me how you liked it.**

**I'll see you next time guys. SonicSpider44, signing off!**


End file.
